For Power
by Medieval Fan
Summary: At the gauntlet, the Warden has chosen the route for power, thinking it's for the good of everyone. Along with choosing such came a dear prices to pay.
1. Chapter 1

**My first play through from the game went something like this, and it's been on my mind since then. Might only be around two chapters long.**

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Dragon Age.

* * *

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Alistair murmured. "Are they blind or something?"

"Yes, fool," Morrigan grumbled. "I'm sure they know how to use their weapons without being able to see a thing."

They were in the caverns at the temple at Haven, and over time they had managed to fight their way through the countless groups of cultists. A tiny group of men stood in the center of the room. None withdrew their weapons, but an angry look was on each of their faces. One man stood in the center, more heavily geared than those around him. The leader, she suspected. Alyssa Cousland led her small group towards them, trying not to show any sings of hostility. There had been enough battles already.

"Stop!" the man demanded. "You will go no further!"

Alyssa peered at him curiously. "Who are you?"

"You do not have the right to demand my name," he spat. "You have defiled our temple! You have spilled the blood of the faithful and slaughtered our young! No more. You will tell me now intruder why you have done all this. Why have you come here?"

"I have come for the Urn of Sacred Ashes," she answered.

"You did this all for an ancient relic? Know this, stranger. The Prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and has returned to her faithful in a form more radiant than you can imagine. Not even the Tevinter Imperium could hope to slay her now. What hope do you have?"

This man was obviously mad, she could tell already. Curiosity picked at her.

"I wish to see this arisen Andraste," she declared.

"None but the Disciples may approach Andraste," the man explained. "She is not ready yet. When the time is right, She will descend upon the nations in fiery splendor, and all will know Her!" He paused, and crossed his arms over his chest, considering something. "But... perhaps there is a way to make up for your recent transgressions."

"Why do you suddenly want to cooperate with me?" Alyssa inquired.

"It may be because I believe in second chances. All of us stumble through the darkness before being found and shown the light. Perhaps, through Andraste's mercy, her greatest enemy will become Her greatest champion."

"Go on."

He then began explaining about taking a single vial of blood and pouring it inside the Urn, because the Urn was the one thing that held Andraste in the mountains. However, it was in the gauntlet and protected by a powerful guardian, so he could not do so himself. Leliana and Alistair immediately voiced their disapproval about this idea, but Morrigan interjected that doing as they bid would put the Warden in a very advantageous point. Alyssa wasn't interested, until he spoke of the reward. Money wasn't something they needed. Weapons and armor wasn't something they needed, but she sensed that this would not be what he was offering.

"What is this reward, exactly?" she asked.

"You will drink the blood of Her," he went on, "and will gain the memories of the fallen faithful."

The power of a dragon? Temptation gnawed at her. With that, she would be so much more powerful. With that, maybe she could find some way to protect her allies during minor battles against the Blight, and nobody would die. She accepted.

"I don't know if I like the idea of us helping this Kolgrim," Alistair muttered.

"Silence. I know what I'm doing."

...

...

"I never dreamed I would ever lay my eyes on the Urn of Sacred Ashes... I... I have no words to express-" Leliana whispered, in wonder.

"I didn't think anyone could succeed in finding Andraste's final resting place," Alistair murmured, "but _here_... here She is."

"I stand in awe," Morrigan sighed sarcastically. "Really."

Alyssa stared at the large Urn, uncertain of what to think. No, she didn't believe that the High Dragon lurking outside was Andraste, but she still desired the power... the reward for performing the simple task. She fished out a small leather pouch from her pack, and scooped a pinch of ashes inside. Her hand lingered on the vial, and she slowly pulled it out. Alistair caught her movement quickly. He grabbed her arms, holding her back before she could uncork it.

"Let me go!" Alyssa cried.

"No!" he yelled. "You can't do this. I won't let you!"

"I have to! With that power, I can make sure none of you die!"

For a split second he loosened his grip, stunned by her words and wondering what she could possibly mean. In that split second, she popped the cork off the vial and poured the dark crimson blood into the Urn of Sacred Ashes. It seeped through slowly, and corrupted them.

"No!" Leliana cried.

"The Ashes!" the Guardian yelled, entering the large room.

"I knew I would have regretted letting you agreeing to that man," Alistair spat.

Alyssa squirmed out of Alistair's grasp, gazing down the steps. The Guardian withdrew his weapon and strode towards her, declaring, "This most grievous of sins cannot go unpunished. Andraste must be avenged." Leliana glared at Alyssa, with hatred in her eyes. This was the same friend she had known for such a long amount of time?

"You... fiend!"

The corner of Alyssa's mouth twitched. "I'm sorry... it had to be done."

"No, it did not!" Leliana screamed. "You did this only because you care for yourself. Well, I won't stand for it. It ends here."

In a quick movement, the bard withdrew her bow and aimed it at Alyssa's heart. Alistair sprang in front of her without hesitation and shielded her from the shot. After that, he bashed Leliana square in the face, knocking her back. She tumbled down the steps, landing at the Guardian's feet. He quickly summoned two ash wraiths. The demon arose from holes in the ground. Four against three.

Demons were weaker than the Guardian, and had to die first. Morrigan began conjuring spells and firing them at a demon, while Alistair fought the demon at the bottom of the steps. He bashed at one several times, and then ran his sword cleanly through it twice. A blast of lightning finished it off, and it crumbled back to the ground. The witch downed a potion of lyrium, and then cast a healing spell on Alistair. His deep wounds knitted back together.

While shielding himself from the powerful but slow blows of the Guardian, he began slashing at the second demon. Another arrow flew at Alyssa, but she dodged it slighly. It just grazed her cheek. She charged down the steps, dodging Leliana's attacks, and helped bring down the second wraith, stabbing it from behind until it fell. Only Alistair and Morrigan were dealing with the Guardian, leaving Alyssa with Leliana.

"Don't do this," the warden whimpered. "Don't make me kill you."

Leliana said nothing, and fired another arrow. When the Warden dodged again, she pulled out a dagger hanging at the side of her belt. But the bard was too slow. Alyssa stabbed her side quickly, opening a large hole in her side. Leliana stabbed Alyssa's shoulder. The two danced around each other, continuing the process of dodging blows and driving weapons forward. Suddenly Leliana fell down, not able to take any more.

"I... thought I knew you."

She was dead. Alyssa fell to her knees, sobbing. Oh Maker, how could she have done this?

...

...

The foul of the blood still lingered in Alyssa's burning throat. They departed from the outside of the temple without another fight, thankfully. Brother Genitivi was still awaiting their return at the front of the temple. He smiled at the sight of them.

"Welcome back!" he greeted. "You were gone for quite some time. Well? Did you find it?"

Alyssa pulled out the pouch, silently putting it in his hands. His eyebrows puckered as he observed it.

"Is that... oh, there is some dust on-" Realization hit him. "No, that's not dust... oh, Maker... I'm not worthy to look upon..." He handed it back to her, awe etched on his face. "What... what was it like? Coming to the Urn, I mean?"

"It was just a stone flask with a burnt woman inside," she grumbled.

"To you, maybe, but it's not so to thousands of people. We must organize an expedition! There is so much history here. It must be studied. And... and pilgrims should be allowed to come to the Urn."

"Wait, you can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I... defiled the Ashes."

Brother Genitivi stared at her. Had he heard correctly? There was no signs of lying in her eyes. "You... you did this for the cultists, didn't you? How could you? You... you're a monster! I should never had led you here!"

Alyssa flinched as he turned on his heel and darted out of sight. Trembling, she looked down on herself. She remained covered in the blood of Leliana, her friend.

Maybe she was a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't too happy with the first chapter... but I felt obliged to finish. I'm no good at describing fighting scenes, as some of you can plainly see. =P**

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Dragon Age.**  
**

* * *

Alistair had refused to even talk to Alyssa, and Morrigan was too wrapped up in her own thoughts about the events that day. In the uncomfortable silence, they had trudged back to the camp some time during the evening. Snow covered the entire camp lightly, and those out of their tents were wrapped in cloaks or thick blankets. Leliana's missing presence was easily caught by everyone. Alyssa avoided all conversations about what had occurred at the temple and retired early.

Morrigan retreated to her own side of the camp, and Alistair sat beside the tiny campfire in the center of the camp, staring hard into the flames. Wynne didn't take long to go sit by him to try to probe him.

"I can tell by your glum faces that something didn't go well," the old woman remarked. "What exactly happened there, and where's Leliana?"

Either she would find out for him now, or Alyssa later. He sighed sadly. "We found the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"That is good news, no? Now we can cure the arl-"

"We have a pinch of the Ashes for that," he interrupted, "but the rest of the Urn has been destroyed. This man... a cultist, named Kolgrim, offered an ancient power from the deceased faithful if Alyssa poured a vial of blood into the Urn."

"She didn't!" Wynne cried. "What is the logic in tainting them?"

"The cultists believe that Andraste had arisen again, in the form of a High Dragon. And what held Her in those mountains was the Urn, so of course they wanted to destroy it. Alyssa told me she didn't believe a word of it, but the power Kolgrim offered was too great to refuse."

"What of Leliana?"

"Leliana was horrified when she actually went through with it, and tried to kill her. She's... gone. For ever."

...

...

In the middle of the night, the Warden crawled out her tent. Hunger gnawed away at her. While she was digging through one of the food packs, she caught light footsteps coming from behind her. The senior mage, no doubt. She didn't bother to stand up nor look at her. Was she to be scolded for her actions like a child again? She didn't see Wynne's different eyes. The strong hate and disgust that only were reserved for darkspawn.

"Did you think you would be able to hide what you did from the rest of us?" Wynne hissed.

"I do what I do what the good of us all," Alyssa offered lamely, running her hands through the pack.

"You care so little about your fellow men that you would destroy the one thing that could give them hope? You are not the person I thought- I hoped you were. I was sadly mistaken and regret ever fighting for your cause. I hope the darkspawn take you. You... are no better than them."

...

...

"Have you wandered to the wrong side of the camp again?" Morrigan asked with a scowl. "You're tent is the behind the large cheese wheel, lest you have forgotten."

"Ho ho ho," Alistair muttered. "No, I didn't, in fact. Big surprise, isn't it?"

"Then why-"

"It's your fault Alyssa's like this, you know," he accused suddenly. "You've been telling her for the past year that the only meaning was in power! It worked, okay?"

"Have you tried talking her out of her tent?" she inquired.

"Let's just say it didn't go so well," he grumbled.

It seemed she would have to take matters into her own hands, and she didn't have a good clue on how to do so. Giving advice and talking people through difficult times just wasn't in her category of expertise. She stood up and stalked over to the main part of the camp. Muffled sobs came from out of her tent. Morrigan shook some of the snow flurries from her hair before entering. There the Warden lay on her stomach, with her face buried in a pillow. The witch tapped on her shoulder.

"Go away, Alistair," Alyssa cried. "Haven't you yelled at me enough for the day?"

The fool certainly didn't be civil when he tried to talk to her, Morrigan thought bitterly.

"'Twould hope I am not that idiot," she murmured.

Alyssa turned her head on it's side to look at her. Her sapphire eyes were rimmed red, with tears spilling from the corners. Morrigan did well to hide her shock. Never before had she seen the Warden cry.

"What are you doing here?" Alyssa asked weakly.

"What do you _think_ I am doing here?" she countered. "This moping around... 'tis meaningless. You've been in this tent for days. It has gone on long enough! There is a Blight to deal with."

"How am I suppose to go on? Wynne stormed away for good, and Leliana is dead..."

"And the point would be? That old woman has been most annoying with her constant nagging, and the bard was always talking to me about her Maker, as if she was trying to persuade me to change my thoughts. Camp has been far better without them. I know I don't miss them."

Alyssa buried her face back in her pillow. "Just because you didn't like them doesn't mean... never mind. Could you just leave? I'm not going anywhere."

"I am not going anywhere," Morrigan replied. "Do you really wish for the Blight to consume these lands? Your home? You've been trying to build an army for the past year, and want to forget all about it now? Just because of a few regrets? 'Tis foolish!"

"What if I make another mistake? I... can't. The thought-"

"Nobody is a perfect being with no flaws," Morrigan interrupted. "You'd do well to know that."

The Warden sat up slowly, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. She gazed at the apostate.

"I... don't think I can lead anymore," she whimpered. "This burden of constant leading is too much to bear. I have to make _all_ of the decisions, and I thought this one was for the best. With the power of a High Dragon... nobody in our group would die. I would be invincible and would conquer this Blight... but I now see that this really was the wrong decision. Look at what it's cost me! I can't lead anymore... let Alistair lead. He's the only other Grey Warden in Fereldan. He knows our goal."

"Then we are all doomed to die," Morrigan muttered. "Look, it's the middle of the day and we're still in the camp doing nothing of importance. You are the only one who can lead us."

"I..."

"Enough of this denying that you can't! You cannot lay down and die now. In every journey, there will be mistakes, maybe people you've known for a time will die, and this horrid drama will occur, but you must learn that you cannot let the past burden you. Think of the foreseeable future. Thousands more of people- which I care nothing for, will die if this Blight is not defeated. Could you live with _that_ on your shoulders? You must move on."

Alyssa said nothing to this, for she was considering her words. Everything she said was right. Who would have thought that Morrigan would be the one to help her come to her senses? She sniffled one last time, and pushed past Morrigan to look outside. The snow had stopped falling for the time being, and the sun shot it's rays through the ashen clouds. It was still morning. Everyone in the camp stared at their leader, hoping for her to announce something. Morrigan exited the tent, standing a little behind her at attention.

"Every one pack up your belongings. We have a Blight to deal with."

* * *

**That's the end of this short fic, I think. Reviews welcomed.**


End file.
